The disclosed subject matter relates to providing systems relating to improved camera focusing systems using subject location tags. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to providing a system comprising camera accessories and in-lens technologies that allow for the continuous, automated focus of a subject by measuring the distance between the camera and a subject that has been “tagged” with a locator beacon.
Image focus is one the most critical aspects of film and video production. Incorrect image focus can result in significant impacts to production time and production costs. Captured footage that is ruined due to improper focus settings can be particularly damaging during the course of film and video production. Out-of-focus shots or scenes are frequently discarded as unusable by the production team. Unfortunately, such discarded footage often contains subject matter of a one-time-only nature, which cannot be reshot or otherwise reproduced. For example, it is impossible to “reshoot” one-time sporting events, weddings, etc., after they have occurred.
To achieve ideal focus, the distance of a subject from a camera's focal point must be measured and accurately matched to the focal settings of the camera's lens. Often, a scene requires that the camera focus shift between several subjects within the camera's field of view. In addition, the distances between the camera and subjects can be dynamic, as with dolly or jib-mounted cameras, or in scenes where the subjects are moving. An improved system to assist in maintaining proper camera focus during all aspects of image capture would be of great benefit to many in the field.